prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
SELF CONTROL!! (Zeti Version)
SELF CONTROL!! (Zeti Version) is the first ending theme for the Zeti Precure series. The song made it's debut in ZEPC01 on July 17th 2017. Lyrics TV Version Rōmaji= Saikou dato iwaretai yo shinken dayo We gotta go! Yume wa yume demo kantan ni todokanai Tokubetsuna mono mezasou janai ka Sono tame dakara naitari shinai Teki wa dare? Teki wa yowai jibun no kage sa Wakaru deshou? Yowai kokoro ja dame nanda to (kage sa... dame nanda!) Kanjiyou shikkari ima tatteru basho SELF CONTROL!! Saikou! (One more chance time!) Iwaretai minna ni ne (saikou dato iwaretai yo) Dance now! Dance now! Saikou! (One more chance time!) Iwaseru tte kimeta nda yo (shinken dayo asobi janai) Dance now! Dance now! Tooku no hikari e motto Baby! Issho ni tobitai motto Baby! Furueru yubisaki shittete mo minaide Taisetsu nano wa SELF CONTROL!! |-| Kanji= 最高だと言われたいよ　真剣だよ　We gotta go! 夢は夢でも簡単に届かない 特別なもの目指そうじゃないか そのためだから泣いたりしない 敵は誰？　敵は弱い自分の影さ わかるでしょう？ 弱い心じゃダメなんだと　(影さ…ダメなんだ！) 感じようしっかり　いま立ってる場所 SELF CONTROL!! 最高！　(One more chance time!) 言われたいみんなにね　(最高だと言われたいよ) Dance now! Dance now! 最高！　(One more chance time!) 言わせるって決めたんだよ　(真剣だよ遊びじゃない) Dance now! Dance now! 遠くの光へもっとBaby!　一緒に跳びたいもっとBaby! ふるえる指先知ってても見ないで 大切なのは　SELF CONTROL!! |-| English= I wanna be told I'm the best, this is serious; We gotta go! Dreams are dreams, but they can't easily be reached Let's aim for a special something, shall we? For that sake, I won't cry Who's my enemy? My enemy is the shadow of my weak self You understand that, right? Weak hearts are forbidden (I won't allow them) I feel it! Tightly; The place where I now stand SELF CONTROL!! I want (One more chance time!) Everyone to tell me I'm the best! (I wanna be told I'm the best!) Dance now! Dance now! I have decided (One more chance time!) I'll make you tell me I'm the best! (This is serious, this isn't a game!) Dance now! Dance now! Let's aim more for that distant light, Baby! I want us to fly together more, Baby! Even though my fingertips tremble, don't look What's important is SELF CONTROL!! Full Version Rōmaji= Saikou dato iwaretai yo shinken dayo We gotta go! Yume wa yume demo kantan ni todokanai Tokubetsuna mono mezasou janai ka Sono tame dakara naitari shinai Teki wa dare? Teki wa yowai jibun no kage sa Wakaru deshou? Yowai kokoro ja dame nanda to (kage sa... dame nanda!) Kanjiyou shikkari ima tatteru basho SELF CONTROL!! Saikou! (One more chance time!) Iwaretai minna ni ne (saikou dato iwaretai yo) Dance now! Dance now! Saikou! (One more chance time!) Iwaseru tte kimeta nda yo (shinken dayo asobi janai) Dance now! Dance now! Tooku no hikari e motto Baby! Issho ni tobitai motto Baby! Furueru yubisaki shittete mo minaide Taisetsu nano wa SELF CONTROL!! Koi da ai dato sawagi takunai Kodoku na hou ga todokisou dakara Saa damatte ugoite Breakdown jaa dasei no yoru kara Breakout Mou wakatte iru nda kodoku ga jibun o takameru koto Ima subete kachitai tada mae dake miru tte kimeta yo Teki wa dare? Teki wa tsuyoi jibun no kyoufu sa Wakaru deshou? Tsuyoi osore o sutenakucha (kyoufu o... suteru nda!) Chikau yo kimi o sugoi basho e to tsureteku yo Saikyou! (Best life, best mind!) Hoka ni kawari wa nai desho (saikyou dato omoi konde) Dance now! Dance now! Saikyou! (Best life, best mind!) Kawari nado inai nda to (chouten shika hoshikunai ne) Dance now! Dance now! Kienai hikari ga kitto Baby! Watashi o yonderu kitto Baby! Mayoi no tameiki nomikonda kakugo de Hashiri tsudzukeru SELF CONTROL!! Saikyou dato omoi konde chouten e to We gotta go! CONTROL yeah! Yume wa yume dato owaru nante dekinai to kidzuita nda Hayaku hayaku to koe ni dashite tairo zenbu keshichae Dance now! Dance now! CONTROL yeah! Tsuyoi tsuyoi to omoi konde yowasa o tsubusu mainichi Soto e soto e to mukau Energy kyou wa kyou no shinkakei Dance now! Dance now! Saikou! (One more chance time!) Iwaretai minna ni ne (saikou dato iwaretai yo) Dance now! Dance now! Saikou! (One more chance time!) Iwaseru tte kimeta nda yo (shinken dayo asobi janai) Dance now! Dance now! Tooku no hikari e motto Baby! Issho ni tobitai motto Baby! Furueru yubisaki shittete mo minaide Taisetsu nano wa SELF CONTROL!! Hashiri tsudzukeru SELF CONTROL!! |-| Kanji= 最高だと言われたいよ　真剣だよ　We gotta go! 夢は夢でも簡単に届かない 特別なもの目指そうじゃないか そのためだから泣いたりしない 敵は誰？　敵は弱い自分の影さ わかるでしょう？ 弱い心じゃダメなんだと　(影さ…ダメなんだ！) 感じようしっかり　いま立ってる場所 SELF CONTROL!! 最高！　(One more chance time!) 言われたいみんなにね　(最高だと言われたいよ) Dance now! Dance now! 最高！　(One more chance time!) 言わせるって決めたんだよ　(真剣だよ遊びじゃない) Dance now! Dance now! 遠くの光へもっとBaby!　一緒に跳びたいもっとBaby! ふるえる指先知ってても見ないで 大切なのは　SELF CONTROL!! 恋だ愛だと騒ぎたくない 孤独なほうが届きそうだから さあ黙って動いて　Breakdown　じゃあ惰性の夜から　Breakout もうわかっているんだ　孤独が自分を高めるコト いま全て勝ちたい　ただ前だけ見るって決めたよ 敵は誰？　敵は強い自分の恐怖さ わかるでしょう？ 強い怖れを捨てなくちゃ　(恐怖を…捨てるんだ！) 誓うよ　君を凄い場所へと連れてくよ 最強！　(Best life, best mind!) ほかに代わりはないでしょ　(最強だと思いこんで) Dance now! Dance now! 最強！　(Best life, best mind!) 代わりなどいないんだと　(頂点しか欲しくないね) Dance now! Dance now! 消えない光がきっとBaby!　私を呼んでるきっとBaby! 迷いの溜息飲みこんだ覚悟で 走り続ける　SELF CONTROL!! 最強だと思いこんで　頂点へと　We gotta go! CONTROL yeah! 夢は夢だと終わるなんて　できないと気付いたんだ 早く早くと声に出して　退路ぜんぶ消しちゃえ Dance now! Dance now! CONTROL yeah! 強い強いと思いこんで　弱さをつぶす毎日 外へ外へと向かうEnergy　今日は今日の進化形 Dance now! Dance now! 最高！　(One more chance time!) 言われたいみんなにね　(最高だと言われたいよ) Dance now! Dance now! 最高！　(One more chance time!) 言わせるって決めたんだよ　(真剣だよ遊びじゃない) Dance now! Dance now! 遠くの光へもっとBaby!　一緒に跳びたいもっとBaby! ふるえる指先知ってても見ないで 大切なのは　SELF CONTROL!! 走り続ける　SELF CONTROL!! |-| English= I wanna be told I'm the best, this is serious; We gotta go! Dreams are dreams, but they can't easily be reached Let's aim for a special something, shall we? For that sake, I won't cry Who's my enemy? My enemy is the shadow of my weak self You understand that, right? Weak hearts are forbidden (I won't allow them) I feel it! Tightly; The place where I now stand SELF CONTROL!! I want (One more chance time!) Everyone to tell me I'm the best! (I wanna be told I'm the best!) Dance now! Dance now! I have decided (One more chance time!) I'll make you tell me I'm the best! (This is serious, this isn't a game!) Dance now! Dance now! Let's aim more for that distant light, Baby! I want us to fly together more, Baby! Even though my fingertips tremble, don't look What's important is SELF CONTROL!! May it be love or passion, I don't wanna lose my cool Because I've already reached for loneliness Now, shut up and move, Breakdown! Then, Break out from the night of momentum! I understand it already; Loneliness is something you aim for yourself Now, I'll bet everything on it; I've decided I'll keep looking forward Who's my enemy? My enemy is the dread of my strong self You understand that, right? I've got to throw away these powerful fears (These fears... I'll throw away!) I promise to you, I'll bring you to a wonderful place No one (Best life, best mind!) Can be as strong as me, right? (Convince yourself that you're the strongest!) Dance now! Dance now! There is (Best life, best mind!) No one to replace me as the strongest (You don't want to be written off, right?) Dance now! Dance now! That unfading light, Baby! Is definitely calling for me, Baby! Repressing my sighs of hesitation, I've prepared And I will continue to run, in this SELF CONTROL!! Convincing myself that I'm the strongest, to the summit, We gotta go! CONTROL yeah! Dreams are dreams, I realized I can't end them Quickly, quickly voice it, erase all of your complaints Dance now! Dance now! CONTROL yeah! Convince, convince yourself of your strength; Crush your weakness everyday Bring out, bring out your Energy; Today will be today's evolution! Dance now! Dance now! I want (One more chance time!) Everyone to tell me I'm the best! (I wanna be told I'm the best!) Dance now! Dance now! I have decided (One more chance time!) I'll make you tell me I'm the best! (This is serious, this isn't a game!) Dance now! Dance now! Let's aim more for that distant light, Baby! I want us to fly together more, Baby! Even though my fingertips tremble, don't look What's important is SELF CONTROL!! I will continue to run, in this SELF CONTROL!! Category:Music